Get Back
by TheBeatles4evah
Summary: After a strange flight, Sir Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Dhani Harrison, and Sean Lennon find themselves in 1969 London. Paul and Ringo want to get home, but Sean and Dhani want to see their fathers again.
1. Strange Flight

**April 1, 2007**

It was around 12:30 p.m. when the plane took off. It was a private flight; its destination was London, England. There were a total of four passengers on the plane, each one of them planning to contribute to the creation of _The Beatles: Rock Band_. The four passengers' names were Sir Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Dhani Harrison, and Sean Lennon.

All of them had different thoughts in their heads when the plane took off.

Dhani was hoping that the concept for _The Beatles: Rock Band_ would be used and a game would be created. He was relieved that he was able to get Sean, Ringo, and Paul's support for the meeting with Harmonix and Apple Corps.

Paul wasn't sure that the idea would set with Harmonix and Apple, but he was willing to support the idea. He remembered the days when the Beatles first began to fall apart. He and the other members tried to make the band survive, but eventually everything had fallen apart. He hoped that the idea for the game would be seen through, and then he wanted to be a part of the creation of the game.

Ringo thoughts were very much like Paul's, with a few differences. Ringo knew that _The Beatles: Rock Band _idea would be turned into a hit game. He also knew that the producers, or somebody would need help with the drumming rhythms, and that was his specialty.

Sean didn't really want to go to the meeting, because he wasn't sure that the game would actually be created. But if it was, he wanted to make sure that his dad's best songs (ones from when he was with the Beatles, of course) were in the game.

After the plane was in the air and flying steadily for about 15 minutes, the former Beatles, Dhani, and Sean began to relax for the flight ahead. Since they set off from America, the flight would take 6-7 hours.

Sean became extremely bored after 6 hours of cloud watching, reading, and listening to music. He looked around at his neighbors; Paul was trying to write a song, Dhani had gone to talk to the pilot, and Ringo was silently playing with his drum sticks.

_At least the flight will be over soon._ Sean thought to himself.

Then Dhani came running in, at the same time quickly telling something to his fellow passengers; "Guys, to may want to buckle up, like right now."

Paul and Ringo exchanged confused looks. Ringo spoke up, "Dhani, we know that you're excited, but…"

"This has nothing to do with me being exited, Ringo. It's the pilot that's excited. In fact, he's exited in the head!"

Sean looked at Dhani, "You mean crazy?"

"Well, sort of. He's currently trying to break the sound barrier with this plane…"

"WHAT?" Paul, Ringo, and Sean screamed at once.

"Well, it's not possible with this type of plane, but he could still try. But even if he does, the plane has a very small chance of crashing, but we'll probably arrive in London a little late."

Sean leaned back in his chair, "How late, exactly?"

Dhani looked up and thought about it for a few seconds, "By about 10 hours, maybe a day or two."

Sean sighed. "Oh, well. We'll have to reschedule the…"

Just then, Sean was interrupted by a large bump. Paul began putting on his buckle and putting his tray up. "Sean, maybe we should think about that later, Okay?"

"Agreed" Ringo said as he fumbled to follow Paul's example.

The plane began going though tons of lurches, bumps, and more. Sean was looking around in shock, trying to figure out what he should do. Dhani was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed, hoping it would be over soon. Ringo was looking straight in front of him, and Paul was starring out the window.

Then all of sudden, they heard a pop. Dhani opened his eyes in shock and began mumbling to himself. "No, that's impossible…"

Paul, still starring out his window, noticed that the plane was descending. "Going down."

Sean let out a sigh, "Finally."

About half an hour later the plane reached the ground. The pilot staggered out of the control room. "I DID IT! EVERYONE LAUHGED AT ME AND SAID IT WASN'T POSSIBLE, BUT I DID IT! HA!"

"Okay, that's great," Sean interrupted. "But can we get off the plane, please?"

"Sure."

Ringo looked out his window. "Well, at least we're in London. But, the place looks different. Almost like…" He froze, studying the outside. "Paul, get over here."

Paul got up and walked across the aisle to Ringo's seat. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

"What does the airport look like to you?"

Paul looked out the window. He saw planes, the building, and stairs to get off the plane with. The airport looked different from his last visit. "Why, the place looks just like it did in 1970!"

He noticed that Sean and Dhani were departing. Paul decided to leave with them. He grabbed his things and headed to the door, with Ringo behind him. They exited the plane and headed to the building. The four men began wandering around, trying to find a way to the road to hail a taxi.

About five minutes went by when Sean asked, "Are we lost?"

Ringo answered him. "No, I just can't believe how different this place looks."

Two teenage girls then walked up to Sean and Dhani. "Excuse me," one of them asked. "Are you two by any chance John Lennon and George Harrison?"

Dhani and Sean exchanged looks. Sean spoke up, "No, we're not…"

"Oh, sorry for disturbing you."

After they were out of ear shot, Sean turned to Dhani and said, "Well that was weird."

Dhani shook his head. "Well we do look like our dads, but that was weird considering…Paul, what's wrong?"

Paul was staring into space with a look of shock on his face. He saw an information booth, and began walking towards it. "Excuse me," he began asking the woman behind the desk. "Do you know the date?"

"Certainly, sir," she looked at the calendar. "It's December 30th, 1968."

"Thank you."

Paul walked back to his accomplices. "We've got problem boys."

"We heard." Sean answered.

Ringo apparently began to panic. "How can we be in 1968? It's impossible! Dhani, it's impossible, right?"

Dhani tried to think of something to say. "Well, it was supposed to be impossible that the plane broke the sound barrier, but that happened too!"

"Okay!" Paul spoke up. "We'll have to find the pilot and get him to take us back."

The other three nodded their heads, and began to head to the airport boss's office to track down the pilot. As they started walking, Sean pulled Dhani to the side. "What up, Sean?" Dhani asked.

"The Rooftop Concert was in 1970, right?"

"Actually, in 1969. The album _Let It Be_ was released in 1970. Why do you ask?"

"Think about it, Dhani. It's December of 1968."

"So?"

"So, it means that our dads are still alive."

**Hoped you liked it! **

**I randomly got the idea to write this after watching **_**The U.S. vs. John Lennon**_** (great movie, by the way) and The Beatles music videos. **

**I'll try to keep this story updated.**


	2. Chance Meeting

After wandering the airport for 15 minutes, they were lost… again. Paul and Ringo were looking everywhere for the pilot, Sean was thinking over his incredibly brilliant idea, and Dhani was trying to talk him out of it.

"Look Sean, I know you think it's a good idea, but it isn't."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. In movies and books where people go to the past, if they warn someone or tell that they're from the future, our present gets messed up!"

"Name one."

"Well…"

_Meanwhile_

"Uh, Paul…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it occurred to me that if we're in 1969…"

"1968"

Okay, 1968. But if we are in the past, wouldn't that mean that the pilot isn't in any records?"

Paul stopped walking. "Yeah," he sighed.

Ringo stopped next to him. "Look on the bright side."

Paul looked at him. "What bright side?"

"Hmm….well…" His eyes got wide. "Well the pilot is right over there."

Paul turned around and saw that Ringo was speaking the truth. Right in front of them (or about 20 feet away) was the crazy pilot that got them in this mess. Not wanting to lose him, the two of them ran to the pilot.

"Hey, where're you going?" Sean asked from behind them.

Ringo and Paul reached the pilot, and were shocked by what he said. "Isn't this great? We're in the 60's! Another thing that they told me was impossible, but I…"

Ringo politely cut him off. "Look, I know you're very happy, but we need to get back to our present, if you don't mind."

The pilot's ecstatic face dropped. "Uh…I don't really know how to do that."

"How'd you do it before?" asked Paul, who was beginning to get worried.

"I'm not sure. Every single bit of logic says that it shouldn't have happened, but it did!"

Sean and Dhani walked up (Dhani was talking to Sean about how the plan would never work) and looked at the pilot's expression, then at the expressions of Paul and Ringo. Dhani was the first to speak up. "We're stuck, aren't we?"

Paul sighed. Ringo did the same. The pilot got sudden interest in his shoes.

"Well, until you figure out a way to get home," Paul gestured to the pilot. "We should stick together and find a place to stay."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Then, after more wandering around, they found their way out and to a taxi, which took them to an inn/motel.

About two hours after the plane incident, the pilot (they discovered his name, Theodor 'Theo' Richards) was doing research, Paul was finishing his song, and Ringo was playing with his drumsticks. Sean was bored. _What to do, what to do?_ He wondered. Then it hit him. He could find out where Abbey Road was!

He rushed for the door. "Well, I'm going out."

Paul looked at him, then at Dhani. "Make sure he doesn't do anything to alter our present."

Dhani grinned at Sean. His look read _I told you that it could happen._

Sean shot Dhani a look. "Fine. Come on Dhani."

Dhani got up and followed Sean out of the building and down some roads. They looked at the news, looked in some stores, and the whole time Sean didn't mention his plan to find The Beatles (of 1969, that is).

Unfortunately, Sean wanted to know where Abbey Road was, so he asked for directions. After getting his answer, he looked at Dhani. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Instead of responding, Sean ran in the direction that the man had indicated that Abbey Road was. Dhani had a slight delayed reaction, so after Sean was 50 feet away, he started to run after him. It was hard, because Sean could run fast.

Then, Sean turned a corner, so Dhani turned the corner as well.

But he collided with someone. To Dhani, it felt like a football tackle, and it probably felt the same was to the person he collided with.

They both fell to the ground. Dhani knew it was his fault. "Sorry, I'm just trying to catch up with a friend."

"It's okay, mate."

The two of them picked themselves up, and Dhani noticed that the stranger looked very familiar. Apparently, the man thought so too, because he asked Dhani, "You look a lot like my friend."

Then it hit Dhani. He was standing right in front of the 1969 Ringo Starr.


	3. Lost

**Dear Readers: I'm going to try a POV type story for the first time, so I'm sorry if it's a little bad.**

**. . .**

_Dhani:_

Of course. I'm the one who warns Sean that messing up the past will screw up our present, so _I_ end up messing up the past! I should have seen it coming, but it's probably my fault for agreeing to go with Sean to travel around London.

As I was thinking this all over, 1969-Ringo was still trying to figure out who I was.

"You really look like my mate, ya' know."

"I get that a lot. Now, I sorry to be rude, but I'm running after my friend, so…see ya'!"

And I ran off in search of Sean before he did more damage. But since I ran into 1969-Ringo, I had completely lost him, and I didn't know his cell-phone number. Actually, I didn't even know Paul and Ringo's cell-phone numbers, and I didn't know where we were staying in this town.

I'm lost in 1969 London, and I had possibly messed up my present after two hours in the past.

I'm doomed.

_Paul:_

I don't think that Theo was getting anywhere in figuring out how to get back home. But on the other hand, he only started looking 30 minutes ago. Well, we did need to get home. Then again, he didn't have a lot of time.

I need to stop arguing with myself. Maybe talking to Ringo will take my mind off things.

"Hey, Ringo."

He looked up from his drumming on the counter. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember the times we had here in London?"

"Course I do. The recordings in Apple, the places we hung out at, running into…." Then he stopped, lost deep in thought.

"Running into you?"

"I think I ran into Dhani in 1969."

Uh oh.

_Sean:_

So I had found Abbey Road, but no Apple Records anywhere. Maybe I had the address wrong.

Then I remembered. Apple Records wasn't in Abbey Road; it was either near here or nowhere near. I didn't have a clue.

I started back to the inn. Luckily I have a great memory, so I knew the way back to the place. I just hoped that Dhani knew the way back to.

Speaking of Dhani, where was he? He should have caught up with me by now, unless he lost me or bumped into someone.

He probably bumped into someone, because there was no way he would lose me.

I should have asked for his cell-phone number before we got on the plane.

So I walked back to the inn. I didn't see Dhani on the way back, so he must have gone back too. After 10 minutes, I had just shut the door to our room, when Paul began asking me some questions.

"So Sean, Ringo says he remembers running into Dhani 40 years ago, or right now. Care to explain?"

So Dhani ran into the past Ringo.

Go figure.

Then Ringo spoke up, "Speaking of Dhani, where is he?"

Oh man. Where was Dhani?

"Uh…I think I lost him."

_Dhani:_

I've been trying to find the inn for 20 minutes, and now I'm **more** lost.

Had I gotten anywhere? No. Had I been able to find Sean after going to Abbey Road myself? No. Had I messed up my present anymore? No, but that was a good thing. Was I hopelessly lost in 1969 with no way to get back to 2007 or find who I came with? Yes.

One thought I had was to find the others when the Rooftop Concert happens, which I assumed they would go to, but I knew we couldn't be separated for that long.

What am I going to do?

Eventually I walked to a dock. Maybe if I walked along it, I would find the inn.

_Ringo:_

"You LOST Dhani?"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yeah, it kind of is!

Paul and Sean were like to bullets, they were just firing at each other.

Truthfully, after hearing what happened, I figured it was sort of Sean's fault. But you can't blame him for wanting to see John again. Time to take some action, Richard.

"Look!" That got their attention. "Sean, I know you didn't mean to lose Dhani. And Paul, I know your mad at him for losing Dhani, But right now, we need to focus on finding him, Okay?"

Paul and Sean nodded in agreement. "Okay then. Paul, Sean, do either of you know Dhani's cell-phone number, 'cause I don't."

Silence.

That was not a good sign.

Sean asked the question that we were all thinking. "How are we going to find him?"

_Dhani:_

So, it's almost dark out, and I have no idea where I am.

I probably should find a place to stay, but I'm too focused on trying to find where I **am** staying. But I was hungry.

Looking for a place to eat…nothing so far…still nothing…it's all Sean's fault that I'm lost…AHA!

Actually, it's a bar, but it probably serves food. Inside I go.

So I went inside, sat down, ordered, and waited.

Then my day got worse.

"Hello."

I turned and saw someone sit next to me. He looked very familiar. He had long, brown hair, and next to him was a woman who looked Japanese. Then behind him was…Oh no.

He turned and spoke to 1969-Ringo. "You're right, Rings. He does look a lot like George."

First 1969-Ringo, now 1969-John and Yoko.

Why me?


	4. Another Meeting

_Dhani:_

Let's recap, shall we? Go on flight, end up in 1968. Make sure Sean doesn't ruin the future, and get hopelessly lost in London, while running into 1968 Ringo. I try to find my way back to the others, and then I get more lost. Now, here I am in some sort of eating place, and 1968 Ringo walked over, with 1968 John and Yoko.

I'm pretty sure it's Sean fault that I'm in this mess.

Meanwhile, 1968-Ringo and John were discussing how much I looked like my dad.

"He really looks like George."

"I told you so."

John turned to me, "You know you look a lot like our friend."

I sighed. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

He turned to Ringo, "You hear that, he hears it a lot."

"I've heard."

This conversation seems to be getting nowhere.

He turned back to me. "Well, nice talking to you."

"Same here."

Then they got up and left.

I think that conversation went well.

_Ringo:_

So, we decided to look for Dhani in the morning (actually, it was 2:00 am when Paul stopped "chatting" with Sean).

When I woke up, my head was killing me. I was remembering some good times we had back in 1969 (and there weren't that many, mind you!), like this one time John, Yoko, and I went to pub or bar. The memory changed, and at first I didn't know why; they seemed the same. I held on to the old and compared to the new, but then I knew what was wrong.

Dhani was in that memory.

I tried to remember what happened, but I couldn't. The only thing that came to my mind was me spotting Dhani in the pub, and because I had ran into him earlier, showed him to John and Yoko.

Then at about 7:00 am (after 5 hours of sleep), Sean, Paul, and I set out to find our lost friend. Theo hadn't gotten very far with his research, so he decided to stay behind (after we exchanged cell-phone numbers with each other).

Originally, the plan was to split up, but Paul didn't want to let Sean out of his sight, so we were going to stick together. After about 30 minutes, we got nowhere. Time began to go by slowly, 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 40 minutes, an hour. Nothing.

As the time went by, my head put me in more and more pain. Paul noticed, despite my efforts to hide it. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No."

I told him all the memories that were being changed. Paul listened, and when I was done, this was what he said.

"Well, that's bad, but it could be worst."

"How?"

"You see, so far he has only met you, John, and Yoko. At least he didn't meet Klein, Pattie, me, or George."

That last one summed everything up. Dhani wasn't born until 1978, after George broke up with Pattie and met Olivia. George meeting Dhani would probably end badly, for Dhani at least. The same thing went for Sean, John, and Yoko.

"Yeah, I guess."

"One more thing, Rings. We shouldn't let Sean find out that Dhani's met John."

"Agreed."

_Sean:_

To be honest, I feel as though Paul had no reason to scream at me for eight hours. Okay, so I had run off to find my father and lost Dhani in the process, but eight hours? I feel as though eight hours is way too long to yell at someone.

Mark my words. Paul will never let me live it down.

So we set out at about seven, but Paul probably isn't going to let me out of his sight.

_Dhani:_

So I managed to find a place to sleep. The next morning I set out to find the place the others were staying, or finding 21st century-Paul, Ringo, and Sean. I was searching for about 15 minutes before a couple walked out of a store, looked at me, then the guy said, "I think that's the guy that John told me about."

Of course the couple had to be 1968-Paul and Linda.

_Paul:_

So we set out a 7:00, and began to search for Dhani. Ringo seemed stressed out, probably because of his memories getting mixed up. After about 30 minutes of no success, there was a sharp pain in my head.

One memory became clear in my mind. Linda and I were talking to Dhani.


End file.
